


you left quite the river

by revengeavenue



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, sad frank is sad, that's all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Frank inhaled water for him; a river sent straight into his lungs for not much in return.





	

Frank inhaled water for him; a river sent straight into his lungs for not much in return.

Sure, Gerard loved him, but not in the same way that Frank loved him. They didn't see eye to eye, and that created quite a lot of confusion. Things got messy, especially after drunken conversations turned into something much more than that.

There were many kisses; sloppy and unplanned, like most things they did. Frank remembered them better than Gerard did. He thought about them when he wasn't there: to the point where he could almost feel the soft skin of Gerard's thighs on his fingertips and the tangle of his jet black hair.

Gerard was beautiful in every way, and something told Frank from the very beginning that it was too good to be true. He only loved him in the platonic sense, despite the things they did when their systems were flooded with alcohol. Perhaps that was what hurt the most, and caused Frank to feel washed out in the worst sense.

As the needy touches and frantic kisses slowly came to an end, Frank wondered if it was appropriate to blame himself. He felt inadequate at best, like nothing he could have done would have made a difference anyway. A hopeless feeling was nestled in his chest, and seemingly, it wasn't going to leave. It felt all too similar to a flood, and maybe it was. The more he thought about it, the more it became obvious to him; Gerard left him with a flood of hopelessness.

While Gerard was high and dry, Frank was left with corroding lungs and nothing else. He would've felt empty if it wasn't for that water. At times, he found comfort in the fact that he was about to drown. Others, he let everything spill out and was left with a river.

It seemed to be a cycle: Frank spilled out all the water, and then it went right back to where it came from - his chest. The worst had come and gone, yet all he did was recycle the feeling. Gerard left quite a disaster.

While Frank was stuck in a horrible loop, Gerard's jet black hair was tangled in someone else's fingers. Maybe Frank didn't ever want to know, because he already had an entire river filtering through his body, and day after day, it always returned.


End file.
